icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-7885234-20131212224702/@comment-14284535-20131213224939
He's not trolling you. It makes perfect sense: I.A. Sam hits it off with Jade, whence they probably spend a lot of time with each other early on, so Cat is mad at Sam and, to a lesser extent, Jade. I.B Using the words in the leaked episode description, Cat tries to "steal a friend of Sam's" (Freddie), so now Sam is mad at Freddie and Cat. Because she wants to hit Sam hard, we can assume that she is trying to up the ante to make a point. Hence, we can also conclude that Cat thinks that Freddie still means something more to Sam than we know of from "Sam & Cat." End of Act I. II.A. Because Cat tries to "get cozy" with Freddie, Sam "goes after" Robbie. This looks like she retaliated in kind, so we can assume that Sam feels going after Robbie is at least equivalent to Cat going after Freddie. Thus, now Cat is even madder at Sam and is now mad at Robbie. Moreover, because Ariana Grande and Matt Bennett believe in Cabbie, we can infer that Robbie is mad at Freddie because he is not fighting off Cat with a stick. II.B. One of the clips somewhere shows that Sam and Freddie are upset at each other, but there is no clear inference to be drawn as to the reason(s). I personally think that Sam is aware of Cat's feelings for Robbie and went after him specifically because that mirrors her feelings for Freddie. II.C. As for why Freddie is upset at Sam, well, he shouldn't be upset at Sam because he doesn't have anything to be jealous about after the Creddie kiss in "iGoodbye," right? (Great job, Dan Schneider - he looks even more like a two-timer to me.) End of Act II. III.A. We know that: Freddie has loved Sam; Sam loved and may still love Freddie; Robbie and Cat either have loved, do love, or will fall in love with each other. So if Sam and Cat make an "odd couple," it makes sense that Freddie and Robbie could be one. Sort of like Felix and Oscar going out with Cecily and Gwendoline. III.B. It is not unreasonable to think that there will be escalation of the jealousy factor (remember the semi-leaked working title: "#CrashingJealousy"), so that part could get very nasty. III.C. We know that Cat and Robbie's issues come to a head at some point while Sam is threatening Freddie with calling Marissa. I would imagine that the scene in the one clip eventually leads resolution of the Cat-Robbie plot, where Cat "slams it" over something and then Robbie and her reconcile. End of Act III. IV.A. We know that something causes at least Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, and Matt Bennett to do stunt work at the end of the episode, so I would assume that Sam and Freddie's issues are causing circumstances to sprial out of control. There is a resolution of some sort after the Tuna Jumping. End of Act IV and the episode. So yeah, aside from Sam and Jade, everyone is going to be pretty ticked off at everyone else for most of the episode. OK, I've been trying for weeks, but I can't make sense any other way. There is no way this plot works if Sam only has platonic feelings for Freddie. Whether those feelings are returned or not, well...